This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of assembling thereof.
Power semiconductor chips may, for example, be integrated into semiconductor devices. Power semiconductor chips are suitable in particular for the switching or control of currents and/or voltages.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.